


Fling?

by AlyssAlenko



Series: The Kosta Collection [4]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coping, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Kissing, Kyder, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Rydam - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, all sex, andromeda - Freeform, hard and fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: Liam and (Alexis) Ryder are both trying to cope with the Kett and their exaltation and are driven into each other's arms for a distraction. This is their hookup reimagined the way I personally thought it should've gone and full of feelings. It's super NSFW and I'm not sorry in the slightest for writing it. Smutsmutsmuttysmut :D(Also is now day 3 of Liam Kosta Week)





	

Liam sighed. Some horrible shit was happening in this galaxy, and Alexis Ryder was the only thing standing in the way of the Kett’s exaltation plan; while it seemed to be rubbing everyone else the wrong way, she seemed cool and collected--confident she’d stop them. Her hand was warm when she placed it on his bare shoulder as she sat next to him on the worn couch, giving it a gentle, affectionate squeeze.

Her hip bumped his as she scooted closer, making him grin at her, the light scent of her shampoo in his nostrils setting him aflame with longing; she once again found herself thinking about kissing him as his gaze darted to her lips and back up to her eyes, maybe he was thinking the same thing. Would he be gentle? Teasing? Or wild and passionate? She finally had a chance to find out and the thought made her heart flutter a little in her chest. Liam reached his hand up and tucked a strand of black hair behind her ear, before cupping her neck gently and leaning in to meet her halfway; the first brush of his lips against hers was light--a tender caress, lips warm, soft and inviting. This was exactly the kind of distraction she needed from everything bad happening in their new galaxy, because it wasn't like they could turn around and go home; they didn't have any second chances. His mouth opened against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tongue slipping between her lips and teasing hers in a circle making Alexis shiver and moan quietly, kissing him back with an equal amount of fervor.

That was all the encouragement he needed.

He leaned into her more, pressing his body against hers and tipping her back onto the sofa cushions, settling himself between her thighs and rubbing his growing erection against her core through the cloth. She wanted to feel the rest of his skin--him being shirtless wasn't enough, and she was still fully clothed. And that wouldn't do at all, not when she craved his touch like she needed air. Liam’s lips left hers and trailed wet, hungry kisses along her jawline, using his hand to tug the collar of her shirt to the side before clamping his mouth where her neck met her shoulder, sucking hard. She bucked underneath him.

Her hands ran down his back, over the sculpted planes of his chest to rest on his muscular shoulders, pushing him back slightly. His lips left her pulse point with a pop, and he grinned seeing the deep red mark appear on her skin, his brown eyes unfocused and hazy with lust. She reached between them and grabbed the hem of her shirt pulling it upwards to reveal her skin...as she tugged it up over her head, Liam traced the line of her bra gently with his finger. Neither of them had realized how much they wanted--needed--this until that moment.

He didn’t have time to utter one word before her mouth was on his, tongue between his lips, hands on either side of his face, and her legs clamped around his hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her closer, his breath mingling with hers, kissing her back, deeply; fingers weaving themselves into her hair at the base if her head as he tilted her head slightly to the right, baring more of her neck, breaking the kiss to lavish her jaw and neck with attention. She sighed contentedly as he felt her pulse fluttering under his tongue—an excited shiver running up and down her spine. Every inch of her body was pressed up against his, begging for his caress and so much more; reluctantly, Liam pulled back, gazing down at her as they both tried to breathe, panting hard.

When he reached around her to unhook her bra, she focused her efforts on peeling off their pants and underwear, Liam's attention turning to her chest. One of his hands slipped between them, cupping one naked breast and massaging slowly as he kissed his way down her chest, nuzzling the sensitive underside of the other with his stubble before taking a rosy nipple between his lips, tugging gently. There was a sharp intake of breath when he scraped his teeth over the tip, Alexis arching off the couch and pressing against him; she squirmed when he switched to the other, giving it the same attention, his hand sliding lower, stroking her stomach and her hip teasingly before moving between her legs.

“God, Liam...don’t stop.” She breathed.

He snorted with laughter, and kissed her shoulder. “I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to.”

It was the truth; she felt better than he could have imagined, though the fact that they'd flown 600 years to another galaxy to find this so close to home, hadn't escaped either of their notice. Alexis wouldn't admit that she'd been trying to get in his pants since day one...sure she flirted with Jaal occasionally, but she was really trying to get a reaction of some kind. He was intent on taking his time with her--not knowing if this thing between them was going anywhere; even if he'd like it to...but he decided to live in the now, and they'd face it in the morning. The way she responded to his slightest touch stirred him up inside, and his mouth covered hers again; she smiled into the kiss, sucking his bottom lip between hers and scraping her teeth along it gently.

She was wetter than he expected. Liam drew a finger through her dripping folds, looking pleased with himself that he'd caused that; two fingers dipped inside her as his thumb sought her clit, teasing her mercilessly. Her hands were in his hair, curls wrapped around her fingers as she tugged just a little, writhing in pleasure underneath him, panting quietly; her skin prickled with energy, blue flames dancing across her body as her biotics flared. As he kissed his way downwards, tongue flicking teasingly into her belly button as he passed, Alexis pressed herself against him; he was all heat and muscle and she couldn't get enough.

Slipping his hand in between them, he began to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire—his mouth covered her dripping sex, sucking hard and making the two of them moan in unison. His warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent. He draped her legs over his shoulder before plunging his tongue as deep inside as he could, he remained focused on her pleasure, as he pushed his fingers inside her; she rocked against his mouth and fingers. She felt herself gushing, his chin and mouth covered in her arousal...the thought made her blush all over. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. The cool air whenever he paused was almost painful. When he finally dragged his tongue up to her clit again, and placed a gentle kiss on it, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. His tongue swiped across her swollen bud roughly once more before he circled it fast and hard. Her world fractured.

He groaned in contentment; she felt like heaven.

He nipped at her hip bone, his fingers still pumping her slowly before he dragged some of her wetness up to her clit with his tongue and swirled it around the little nub, not letting her come down from her orgasm yet. His movements were slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her sweet spot. His tongue explored her folds, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially. It was obvious now that he wasn't going to be able to hold back when he was finally inside her.

The thought that he was already in this deep was slightly terrifying, but he liked it…

He was nowhere near done with her yet, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he popped up from between her thighs, her arm flung over her eyes, panting heavily and trying to get her breath back, her black hair spread out all over the cushion. She gazed at him blearily with violet eyes unfocused from the pleasurable torture he’d just put her through.

It was his turn.

Her hand slid down his bare chest, his abdomen, and then back upwards, skimming the contours of his muscles with her fingers. He sucked in a breath as she leaned forward pressing her lips to his shoulder, tongue snaking out to trace his muscles, before kissing a line to his belly button, and down farther, nipping his hip bones lightly. He growled as she wrapped a hand around his shaft giving it a playful tug, swirling the tip of her tongue around his crown. He was pulsing under her touch...as she traced a fingertip over the veins snaking around his long, thick erection—as wickedly thrilling as the man on top of her. She was using her mouth, tongue and biotics in tandem to massage the skin on his shaft, sucking on him like a lollipop.

She paid careful attention to the underside of his shaft, where it curved up towards his stomach, before licking the wide, wet tip; she pulled the thick head between her lips and sucked lightly before releasing him. His responding growl made her smile. It was fun for her to watch him lose control and unravel—he was pulsing as she took him in her hands, kissing, licking, and sucking up and down before taking him deep into her mouth. Her lips were on his length once more, this time her tongue snaking out from between them to tease him with fast little licks, meant to add fuel to his fire. She used her right hand to stroke him, biotics pulsing gently around his erection, while her tongue danced across and around the head, before she opened her mouth and took him all the way to the hilt and swallowing around his tip again and again.

He let out a deep throaty moan. His guttural growl sent a shiver down her spine and she loved that she could make him feel like that—it made her feel powerful; she took her time with him, stretching out his pleasure and making him relax…they could just pretend they had all the time in the world; she planned to make the most of every moment they had together. He slipped his hands out of her hair, cupping her chin to pull her mouth off of his erection; she held fast—sucking hard, but he won and her lips left his crown with a pop. She smiled and he swallowed hard watching her lick his precum off her lips.

He’d never seen something so sexy.

Liam loomed up over her, fitting his throbbing erection at her entrance, teasing her slick folds with the head of his erection—the two of them were already flushed and damp making her mouth fall open on a deep, throaty moan; she was never going to have enough of him. Ryder barely had time to think, before he grasped her hips and lifted...he fit himself against her, paused for what felt like an eternity, and pushed into her, slowly. He claimed her lips as he thrust into her hard, pulling almost completely out and slamming back, one of his hands slid over the flesh of her hip, disappearing between their bodies teasing her clit while the other arm wrapped around her waist holding her still as he entered her. She focused on the way he felt—warm thighs rubbing her own, him hitting just right at the top of every thrust, his fingers teasing her clit in a slow circle, him sucking her earlobe between his lips and every inch of his heavily muscled chest pressed against her breasts and stomach.

He stretched and filled her, his touches gentle--rough thrusting aside--as though he thought he would break her...she had time to emit one squeak before his lips covered hers. Her hands roamed everywhere, over every inch of his body--fingers leaving a fire burning on his skin wherever she touched.

He groaned against her lips as his tongue tangled with hers inside her mouth, one hand in his curly black hair, the other swept through the dark stubble on his chin. His breathing had become labored, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. Her heat surrounded him, and he shuddered. He slammed into her hard, his mouth on hers, one hand cupping her naked breast, and the other hand thumbing her clit in a circle, as he took her hard and fast, knowing he wasn’t going to last very long. Her nails were digging into the skin at his shoulder blades, as she muttered a string of curse words under her breath. Her core clenched around his shaft, stretching and spasming to accommodate his girth, when she came a second time on a cry of his name, and he followed just behind, collapsing on top of her.

They settled against the arm of the couch, Alexis wrapped in his arms, contentedly starting to doze off. Liam knew he shouldn't assume anything--maybe it was a one time thing...she was the Pathfinder and he couldn’t keep her; as amazing as it had been, he'd give her an out if she needed one, even if it wasn't what he wanted. He kissed the back of her neck and pulled her into his arms, snug against his body as he drifted off to sleep. For now, they had this moment.


End file.
